Chapters Of My Life
by The Lonely Serenade
Summary: She was indescribably rich. She got everything that a girl ever wanted. So what was the problem for Mikan Sakura? Transferring to a mix-gender school was. Not when she still had her hatred for boys. AU. NaMi.
1. Transferring Schools

**Chapters of My Life**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

Summary: She was indescribably rich. She got everything that a girl ever wanted. So what was the problem for Mikan Sakura? Transferring to a mix-gender school was. Not when she still had her hatred for boys. AU. NaMi.

* * *

Page 1 – Transferring Schools

* * *

A black Lexus car was parked in front of the famous Sakura Mansion, the sight of it awed the people that happened to pass by and admire its beauty.

The car made a clicked sound, and a girl came out of the car, bringing her hands on her face to cover the sunlight that shone upon her. She smiled in content and sashayed cheerfully, long brown hair glowed under the ethereal light.

She took her car key and put it inside her new Chanel bag. Skipping in delight, she rang the doorbell.

_Yes, can I help you?_ The intercom voice said.

Ah, it's me! Can you open the gate?

_Oh, Miss Mikan! We're expecting you. Please come inside!_

Right after that cue, the humongous gate opened and the brunette girl stepped into the gate gracefully. She looked and observed the insides, shaking her head in disbelief at her mother's garden. After all these years, her mother was still obsessed with roses−pure breeds and half breeds−all of them were decorating the entrance, swayed by the wind in all its glory.

Mikan walked to the stairs carefully and a memory of something amusing brought a grin to her lips. Mikan _was_ a smart girl−well, if not then _average−_but she was clumsy. She was not going to fall _again_, not when she's going to meet her parents. She had once fallen down the stairs, and her father actually hired body guards for her so she'd not be harmed with danger. Really, she loved her parents but they were so... _insufferable_ sometimes.

"Miss Mikan, welcome home." A maid greeted her.

Mikan turned her head to the source of the voice and her mace morphed into one that spelled sunshine. She beamed a smile at the petite maid and ran to hug her. "Rumi! Long time no see! How are you?"

The maid laughed and then patted her slowly. "Miss Mikan, I'm fine, thank you. I understand that you're not able to come here because of school."

"Rumi," Mikan narrowed her eyes, "I told you not to call me with honorifics, right? Mom and Dad are not here anyways, I'm pretty sure they're up stairs too busy with their supposed _'way-too-express-one's-affection'_, A.K.A making out."

Rumi shook her head in amusement; her mistress was still the same bubbly and energetic girl she used to know. Mikan and Rumi were sort of a childhood friends. Rumi was ten when she was taken in, and soon after, they became good friends. Mikan was studying in America for two years, and today she just came home. Plus, she missed her family so much, especially her dear friends.

"Oh, and Mikan. Master Izumi and the mistress are expecting you in the study room, it seems that they want to talk to you about something."

Mikan nodded in comprehension before she remembered her other family member. "Ah, by the way. where's Youichi? I wanted to greet that baby brother of mine! Has he come home from school yet?" she grinned.

"Who're you calling baby, you idiotic sister of mine?" An annoyed voice asked from behind. Mikan and Rumi directed their gaze to the lad behind, and Mikan's grin widened a tad bit.

"You-chan! I miss you so much! How are you, little brother?" Mikan exclaimed as she launched herself to hug her dear brother, stroking his cheek with hers intimately−a certain act that never cease to make him feel bothered.

Youichi flinched in process and poked her forehead. "Ugh, sis'. You're still childish as always. How are we related anyways?" He mumbled while rubbing his temples at his sister's actions.

"Geez, we haven't met for two years and that's what you thought. How cold," Mikan said dramatically, wiping the corner of her eyes that were dry and certainly _not_ wet.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should pursue your career as an actress instead? You'll fit in right away, I'm sure. With you being dramatic and all." He piped sardonically.

Mikan whistled jokingly and put her thumbs up. "Sure they do, but I turned down their offers because I want to be a special girl who'd change this world, someday! Or become a spy..._maybe_."

"See. That's my point. You're just way too dramatic." Youichi pressed, before squinting his emerald eyes and grinned in a wolfish manner, "And weird. Let's not forget that."

She blinked. "Wow, you really haven't changed at all," Mikan raised her brows, "Think of a dream, will you? It's not fun, being realistic all the time."

"Whatever. Hurry up, they're expecting us soon, stupid."

Mikan scoffed, mimicking Youichi's words and expression, _"Whatever. Hurry up, they're expecting us soon, stupid."_

But her voice was so sissy and shrilly that Youchi cringed in disgust.

"Just hurry up and go already!" He growled frustratingly at her, who was sticking her tongue out at him. Mikan's eyes were sparkling in utmost amusement.

"Ah, by the way, how's school going on? What about mom and dad?"

"School sucks." He said bluntly, and Mikan nodded at him.

"Not going to arugue with you about that," she sighed dejectedly, "I mean, with you being in the same class as those wild creatures, I understand your feelings."

"No stupid, it's not because of the boys. It's because I'm not in the same class as Aoi!"

"Aoi? Who's _Aoi_?"

"My girlfriend, idiot."

Mikan almost tripped on the carpet at Youichi's answer. "_What_? _You_ have a girlfriend? Dammit! Youichi, why didn't I know about this?" She bawled.

"Chill sis', I was going to tell you on the phone, but you were too busy telling about your life in Julliard. Plus, it's not something to brag about."

"That's not the problem, Youichi. But ... well, I don't like feeling missed out on something!"

He rolled his eyes. "I started dating her a week ago."

"But still..."

"Oh _come on_, we're here."

The grey haired boy knocked on the classic wodden door and they heard their mother's voice rang like a soothing chime of bells.

"Come in."

Mikan opened the door and smiled at the view. Yuka was pouring tea to the cups, while Izumi was reading the business magazine. The scene was so very familiar and normal that he her heart pound in excitement. The brown haired woman looked up from her tea, and her eyes grew bigger and clearer as it sparked with affection when she saw Mikan. She put her tea cup hurriedly, and ran towards the smaller brunette to hug her.

"Mikan!" Her mother breathed while hugging her tightly, and Mikan, face flushed because she lacked air, glared at Youichi who snickered at her poor sister.

"M-Mom, c-c-can't b-bre-eathe," She uttered. Yuka gasped in realization and then put her hands on Mikan's cheek.

"Ah, sorry! I'm sorry Mikan! Are you okay? I just miss you so much!" She hugged her once again. Mikan smiled warmly at her and returned the hug. After her mother realeased her, Mikan looked up to meet Izumi's teary eyes.

"Oh gee, Dad," she cringed, "Come on. You're a man. You're not supposed to cry in front of us."

Izumi grinned and launched at her like a cheetah. "My little Mikan has grown up to a young beautiful lady! I'm so proud!" Izumi cried exaggeratedly while ruffling her brunette hair.

Mikan hummed at the familiar gesture and blinked before pushing herself back a feet. "Oh, that reminds me. What're you going to talk to me about? I remembered you mention it while we're chatting." Mikan put her index finger on her chin and thought hard.

Silence suddenly filled the room and the cheery atmosphere morphed to tenseness. This didn't go unnoticed by Mikan who narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _She knew it_. There was something wrong, after all. And she had a feeling that she'd not like it.

Yuka laughed nervously. "Mikan, why don't we discuss about that later. Let's eat the apple crumble that I made earlier, I know it's your favourite."

Youichi slapped her forehead when he heard her mother's suggestions; now it's clearer that something was fishy. He knew what his mother was going to talk about, and he bet on his bottle-caps collection that his sister would go on a rampage.

Mikan snorted and pulled the chair in front of her, slumping to it impatiently. "I know that you guys are planning something, and I _know_ it's a bad one.

Yuka cleared her throat.

"Come on Mom, Dad, just tell her already. Her reaction would still be the same, even after she ate _your_ cake." Youichi eyed his mother who was trying to protest, "Besides, I think it's not that bad."

Mikan smirked.

Yuka sighed and plopped herself to the sofa."Mikan, please take a seat."

Youichi and Izumi followed the two girls and they sat across each other. Yuka clutched her skirt nervously, and Izumi sighed at his wife. He took Yuka's hand and grasped it gently. Yuka muttered a 'thank you' while the two children rolled their eyes at their parent's lovey-dovey time.

"So? Aren't you going to start telling me or what?" Mikan raised her brows at the both of them.

Yuka nodded, and then took a deep breath. "Mikan, honey." She started. Mikan put her hands on her hips, and said, "Yes, mother?"

"You're... _goingtoGakuenAlice_."

"Pardon?"

Yuka bit her lips and released her breath; tenseness and nervousness went away like flood on a rainstorm. It was vividly colored with motherly tone now. "You're going to Gakuen Alice, Mikan."

You.

Are.

Going.

To.

Gakuen.

Alice.

Gakuen Alice. _Gakuen Alice_. That freaking academy. _That_ freaking academy!

Mikan blinked and after she grasped the thing her mother had conveyed, she froze in her place.

"W-what..." she gaped; eyes wide as saucers, "You mean, Gakuen Alice? _The_ Gakuen Alice? But-but... it's a-"

"Yes, a mix-gender school, I know." Izumi deadpanned.

"But.." she trailed off in utter disbelief before growling in distaste, "_How could you_? You know I don't want to step on the same ground or interact with those mingly creatures-"

Yuka frowned. "Your brother and father are one of those mingly creatures, you know. Besides, you are supposed to accept this decision more wisely, taking the fact that you're well and fine with the boys in Julliard."

"Ugh, but the boys in America and the boys in Japan are two different creatures! Their standards are different too! The boys in America are all well behaved, but Japan boys are wild!"

She glared heatedly at her brother when she caught him mumbling, _"That's the lamest reason I've ever heard in my whole entire life."_

"Shut it, Youichi."

But he continued rambling, nevertheless, "And, because the last time you talked with them you're still in high school. What do you expect from teenagers? For them to act like a goody-goody two shoes? And you're the youngest among them. Put two and two together, will you." Youichi said wryly.

She scowled. "You dimwi" She cleared her throat when her mother gave her a warning look and heck, angry or not, Yuka _was_ her mother, "I mean, but _dear brother_, it doesn't change the fact that I loathed boys. Didn't I make it clear the year before I went to America?"

"But Mikan, you can't keep hating boys forever, I was expecting you to give me a grandchild soon!" Yuka whined.

"_Holy crap_! Mom, I'm only _eighteen_! We aren't allowed to do _it _yet! You're expecting me to get married and poof, I gave birth to a child?" She barked dangerously, her eyes were flaming; shaded in darker color.

"What? Yuka, I never agree about this! Mikan's too young to do such horrible things! I won't allow her to interact with any boys! It's actually better if we put her up in an all girl school!" Izumi interrupted the heated fight. He groaned at the thought and made a disapproving expression that'd made her laugh if only she was not in such a foul mood.

"See? Dad got a point there, for once I agree with him."

Yuka coughed twice and looked at Mikan with an unusual tone coloring her voice."Mikan, you can't be selfish all the time. You're going there, whether you like it or not," she declared.

Mikan scoffed and crinkled her brows together. "Mom, I _am_ a model. I realize that I'm pretty famous−and yes, Youichi do _not_ stare at me like that−and so there's bound to be fan problems in the near future."

"Nope, not going to work. It's decided. I'm sorry dear, but this is for your own good, and I'm sure of it."

"Mom! Ugh, Dad"

"Period."

Mikan growled angrily and felt the sudden urge to rip something apart.

Something. Something hard, something that could quench her predatory mood, something that would ease her irritation, something like the fake _IPhone_ she got from Wakako−yes that hag actually gave her trash stuff for her freaking sixteenth birthday! Damn it all, if only she brought it right now...

Wait a minute.

Her mind suddenly clicked like a solved puzzle as she pulled out the said−in mind, of course−phone from her bag. Thank goodness she had thought about giving the device to Permy, the girl had tricked her into giving her that new Gucci purse so she was thinking of giving her the compensation. Grinning maniacally, she pulled the thing out of her handbag and cheered in her mind that her sudden gesture had captured all of her family members' attention.

Mikan Sakura _so_ rocked.

"Well, you guys certainly don't understand how upset and distressed I am right now," Mikan started, eyes sparkling mischieviously, "And you know I tend to tear things apart when I'm in such situation."

Youichi gaped. "What the he"

"But now, Youichi dear brother, I am not going to rip my pillow and scattered the insides everywhere like I had done last time." She wistfully cupped her chin and raised the IPhone above, "Behold, my new _IPhone_. Now, watch and learn."

"Watch and wha"

He was intterupted once again by Mikan, who suddenly pronounced with fake British accent, "Good bye my dear."

With that over, she broke the silicon-metallic device into two, and smirked at her parents and brother's reaction. She blew the imaginary dust on her hand, feeling proud that she managed to set his brother's jaw drop literally to the ground, and skipped out of the room, leaving the people inside dumbfounded.

Hell yeah. The karate lessons that she had taken with Auntie Luna were starting to pay off.

"That's fake, right?" Izumi asked, eyes still wide.

Youichi closed his mouth, still haven't recovered from her sister's outburst, then shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. She _is_ your daughter so the possibility of her inheriting our mother's monstrous strength is possible."

* * *

Mikan stomped and stepped into her room, plopping herself ungracefully, leaving the poor bed all scrunched up. She growled again, but this time she accidentally bit her tongue, so she winced in pain and muttered several curses under her breath. She twirled her lock of hair absentmindedly.

Maybe she had overreacted.

But her parents of all people should understand her and know her better. She didn't want to go to Gakuen Alice. She didn't want to socialize with men again, not after what had happened three years ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door, and sighed while answering in a tired tone. "Who is it?"

"Mikan, it's us."

Mikan's ears perked at the cold voice and the other voices on the background that seemed to be squealing. She ran toward the door and opened them.

Colors of black, blue and pink greeted her sight as she pulled the three girls to a teddy bear hug.

"Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko!" She squealed.

Anna and Nonoko beamed in unison. "Mikan, welcome back, hon."

Mikan then directed her gaze at the still impassive girl beside the two girls. "Hotaru...?"

The girl in question smiled slightly and muttered, "Welcome back, idiot."

Mikan gave her a mock-hurt expression as she put her hands on her chest, acting like she was hurt by her words−while the truth, it didn't hurt a bit because she knew it was her way of showing her endearment towards her.

That was why she loved her so much.

Her dear, ol' Hotaru.

"Mikan, I'm not old," she piped.

Mikan blinked. "How did you know what I'm thinking?"

Hotaru sighed in exasperation and poked her best friend's forehead. "Stupid, it's written all over your face."

"Written on my...?"

"Not literally." She glared.

"Oh, of course!" Mikan laughed nervously, her hands trailed behind her neck and she scratched them to portray the current awkwardness that had descended upon them. "Umm, so... what are you guys doing here? I'm surprised my parents even let you come here after the incident just now."

Anna frowned. "What incident?"

"You...don't know?" Mikan asked; bewildered.

"No. No, we don't." Nonoko shook her head before flashing her another sweet smile. "We're here to have a slumber party of course!"

Mikan breathed. "Slumber party?"

The sweet pink haired girl, clad in her blue Armani dress grinned almost flirtily. "Yup."

"With pop-corns, and pizzas, and truth or dare, and _Titanic_?"

Nonoko clasped her fingers together, eyes sparkling with dreamy delight. "Absolutely."

"Just like the old times?" The brunette girl asked, her eyes shone with such hopefulness and longing.

Amethyst eyes soften and Hotaru felt herself carved a light smile on her pale, but beautiful face as she repeated. "Just like the old times."

* * *

To be continued.

A/N: Thoroughly revised. Hopefully better than before, but this chapter was edited quite fast so please pardon the mistakes that went unnoticed by my eyes. Enjoy reading and please review.:)

Best regards,

_The Lonely Serenade._


	2. Sweet Strawberry Milk

This story is being revised for better purposes so please understand.

You can read my other stories instead and sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to upload the next chapters as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

_The Lonely Serenade._


	3. Barbie and Lover Boy

This story is being revised for better purposes so please understand.

You can read my other stories instead and sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to upload the next chapters as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

_The Lonely Serenade._


	4. Wild Fire

This story is being revised for better purposes so please understand.

You can read my other stories instead and sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to upload the next chapters as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

_The Lonely Serenade._


End file.
